Legend of the Black Dragon master
by janzen222
Summary: Joey Wheeler was shot and killed. Three years after his death Yugis visiting his best friend only to receive an actual visit from his ghost. Joey then gives Yugi his orignal Red Eyes. Yugi then used it and never lost a duel with it giving the title of Black Dragon Master because he never lost with it. Years later it would pass through the hands of Jaden Yuki and even Yusei Fudo.


Yugi stared down at the gravestone and smiled sadly. "Hey its been a while hasn't it?" He asked sitting down. "Sorry I haven't visited. I've just been busy you know being the king of games and all." Yugi explained looking over the name. "You know people have started to think that your card is my ace because whenever I'm about to lose I pull it out and I turn things out." He said with a chuckle.

"They have even started calling me 'The black dragon master.'. Oh ya they even came out with a new fusion for him with my Dark Magician. It's called Dark flame dragon master.' it has a whopping 3200 attack points with the ability to change the target of any attack to him." He said with a grim smile. "Kind of like you did." He continued staring at the tomb stone.

"Why did you have to leave us?" Yugi asked after a full minute of silence had passed by. "You had a choice and yet you died." He stated grimly. "I didn't have a choice." A voice said causing Yugi to look up. There in front of him was a person that shouldn't. The very person Yugi had come to talk to. Joey Wheeler stood well more like floated in front of him.

"What are you talking about? You could've just chosen to let the bullet hit me." Yugi cried out not caring if people thought he was crazy. Joey only grunted in response. "That wasn't an option Yug and you know it." Joey said with a very loud snort. "But why?" Yugi asked in response. "Because your my best friend of course and I'd never have forgiven myself for letting you get hurt." Joey stated as if was obvious.

Joey and Yugi simply stared in the other's eyes. "Why are you here?" Yugi asked watching his dead bestfriend cross his arms. "Obviously because you needed me." Joey stated as if it was a well known fact. "You blame yourself for my death and I've come to knock some sense into your thick skull." Joey continued not allowing Yugi to speak. "Though it's going to be kind've hard when I can't touch you." Joey finished with a small smirk. "But why me? Why not Serenity? Or Mai? Or someone else?" Yugi exclaimed as Joey sighed. "I already told you the answer to that." Joey stated with a small sigh.

"Hey let me see your Red Eyes." Joey stated out of the blue. Yugi gave him a questioning look which Joey ignored. "Come on pull it out." Joey repeated causing Yugi to sigh. He reached into his deck box and pulled out a newer version of Red Eyes. He showed it up to Joey who only shook his head. "That won't do." Joey stated reaching into his deck box.

"What are you talking about it's a generic Red Eyes." Yugi asked as Joey only sighed and grunted until he found what he was looking for. Joey then proceeded to take Yugi's Red eyes and ripped it up. "J-Joey what are you doing?" Yugi asked as Joey pulled out his own Red Eyes. "The King of Games deserves the original Red Eyes." Joey stated holding the card out.

Yugi cautiously touched the card expecting his hand to go right through it. Which surprisingly it didn't he held onto it as Joey let go. "Joey." Yugi stated weakly. "Yugi I've seen you duel and sure you haven't lost but you aren't having fun either. Maybe this will put the spark back into that spirit of yours." Joey stated with a small grim smile. "Joey." Yugi repeated as Joey sighed.

"Sorry Yug my times running out. I had to beg the big man upstairs to let me do this so do me a favor and don't dwell on my death. Instead duel not to win but to have fun just like we used to." Joey stated grimly. Joey then proceeded to fade away. "Joey! Don't leave me again!" Yugi yelled attempting to tackle him. He only went through Joey who smiled grimly. "I'm always with you in your heart and in that card." Joey stated before finally fading away completely. Yugi then proceeded to cry letting out all his emotions out.

Years later

Yugi stared at Jaden. "Your turn!" Jaden cried happily. Jaden had elemental Hero Neos on the field along with Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill while Yugi only had Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl on the field so things were looking down. Yugi placed his two fingers on his deck as a mysterious presence that he had gotten used to filled his hand. "I'm sorry Jaden but this is the end." Yugi stated with a grin.

Before Jaden could respond Yugi drew the all so familiar card. "First I tribute Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon." Yugi stated as both Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl disappeared and in their place Red Eyes appeared. "That doesn't make any sense I mean Red Eyes has less attack then Dark Magician so why tribute him?" Jaden asked as Yugi merely smirked.

"Next I activate the spell card Double summon which allows me to normal summon another monster!" Yugi began raising another card in the air. "I play Masked Dragon. I then activate the effect of Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and banish Masked Dragon in order to summon him." Yugi stated as Red Eyes Darkness metal Dragon appeared next to Red Eyes.

"I then activate the spell card Brain control and by paying 800 life points I can take possession of one of your monsters for one turn and I choose Neos!" Yugi yelled causing his life points to decrease to 200. Neos then jumped over to Yugi's field. "I then chain the ritual spell card Red Eyes Transmigration and tribute both my Red Eyes Black Dragon and Neos in order to summon Lord of Red!" Yugi yelled as both Red Eyes and Neo's vanished and in their place Lord of Red appeared.

"That's right Yug you show that punk exactly how it's done." Joey yelled his spirit appearing right next to Yugi. "Lord of Red's effect activates and it destroys all monsters on the field." Yugi continued as all the monsters vanished. "I then activate call of the haunted and special summon Red eyes Black Dragon once more!" Yugi continued as Jaden could only stare in awe at this site.

"Red Eyes attack Inferno Fire blast!" Yugi commanded as Red eyes obliterated the last 2000 of Jaden's life points. "Wow that was awesome!" Jaden yelled in happiness even though he just lost. Yugi chuckled. Joey long since gone watched from above. "Hey Yugi who was that guy who was standing next to you when Red Eyes was summoned?" Jaden asked as the duel system deactivated.

"That was my best friend Joey Wheeler." Yugi stated walking over to Jaden. He held a certain card in his hand as he walked. "Jaden I've been watching you and both Joey and I agree that your the one who will carry on my legacy." Yugi stated as Jaden's eyes widened. "You mean as in the next King of Games?" Jaden asked happily.

Yugi chuckled as he held the card out. "That and as The Black Dragon master a nick name I gained from using my best friends card so much." Yugi stated as Jaden looked at the card which was the original Red Eyes Black Dragon the same one that Joey had given him all those years ago.

"This contains my best friends spirit so treat it well." Yugi stated as Jaden nodded. "You have my word Yugi and you to ." Jaden declared waving towards the sky at Joey who chuckled at the sight. Jaden then proceeded to cradle the precious card given to him by his hero.

Over the next two hundred years the title of Black Dragon Master was passed down generation after generation until it eventually passed into the hands of a young Yusei Fudo. "Son this card is very precious." Dr. Fudo stated as Yusei looked at the card curiously.

"Why?" Yusei asked as Dr. Fudo chuckled. "Because it's said that not only will it make you an excellent duelist but it carries the soul of the first King of Games's best friend's soul inside it." Dr. Fudo stated as Yusei nodded. "So take care of it." Dr. Fudo continued. "I will I swear." Yusei declared with a smile on his young face.

_I know Red Eyes was never passed down and Yusei never got it but I thought it'd make a good ending because it lands in the hands of all three main protagonists. And before any of you state I forgot Zexal know i don't like Zexal I've watched it I hate it and so I purposely left it out. WEll other then that i hope you enjoyed this story_


End file.
